


Why?! Oh, WHY?!?!

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Humour, Lols, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Bellamy loves Lexa, Lexa loves Bellamy, there is nothing that can stop their love!!!





	Why?! Oh, WHY?!?!

Clarke had just died...because of Indra! The bitch kissed her, and that sucked the life out of her! Because she was pretending to be a Dementor, a cannibal human Dementor! And it worked, CLARKE IS DEAD!!!

The Octavia killed Indra because it was the right thing to do.

Within the hour everyone cried at Clarke's funeral. Lexa was the most distraught. Unsure of what to do, she saw Bellamy. She needed comfort from the troubles of the world. Love, affection, a shoulder to cry on. And he was there, also crying. It only made sense that they cried together.

Then they became close, falling in love. Clarke, the person that separated them in life, with jealously, had brought them together in death. It was beautiful and so unforeseen.

They married two days after the funeral. Then had sex for ten years straight. Before starting a family, thanking the world for Clarke's death, otherwise they'd never be together! 

Fangirls everywhere hated their love, but they knew they had to be strong, for it was love that conquered all, even fangirls. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be crack! Don't take it too seriously :p


End file.
